


Another Day

by kohaisupreme



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaisupreme/pseuds/kohaisupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Poe escapes with Finn and they both make it to the Resistance camp safely. Finn joins, always by Poe’s side. Short fic, part two will arrive soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day

Finn POV

 

Another day fighting for the resistance. 

Another day going over tactics to fight the First Order.

Another day for Finn to ogle the butt of his best friend. 

“-inn! Hey Finn”!   
Finn quickly flicked his gaze to whomever was calling his name.   
It was Poe. The best pilot in the Resistance and Finn’s secret crush. The secret only to Poe, everyone who glanced at the inseparable two could tell how Finn went mushy for the resistance piolet. Even for his counterpart, Poe beamed at Finn. Two giant puppies in love, and they didn’t even know it. 

‘’Dude! What’s wrong with you? Don’t tell me you’re getting sick!” 

Nope. I was just lost in the sight of your glorious butt Finn thought. 

‘’I-I’m fine. Just lost in thought. What’s going on?” Finn replied

Poe furrowed his eyebrows further till he was satisfied with Finn’s reply. 

‘’Well, if you’re really okay, there’s something we got to talk about later if you have the time. It’s super important.” Poe said with a grin  
Finn paused. Goddamn he loved his smile. How it lit up the room. How it gave him a bon-

‘’DUDE! You’re zoning out again! This time I’m taking your ass to the Med Bay. No excuses!” Poe grabbed Finn’s hand and tugged the frozen man in the direction of the Infirmary.  
Before Finn could fully comprehend the sensation of warmth coming from Poe’s hand to his own, Poe had let go. Finn unconsciously reached for Poe’s hand, the coldness in his hands feeling unwelcome, but stopped himself. More than anything in the entire galaxy, he didn’t want to ruin this bond with Poe. Even if it was painful to not hold his hand anymore. Even if it hurt when the other members of the Resistance would flirt with Poe. Even if staying where he was with Poe was painful. Finn would stay, holding their relationship as it is as if it were glass.   
Finn blinked at the brightness of the light in the Med Room, releasing his depressing thoughts, simply quietly staring at Poe. 

“I knew it! You are sick. Since when is Finn, the best co-pilot ever, quiet!’’ Poe muttered loudly. Poe looked feverishly for the Doctor, looking anyone who could help his best friend.  
Finn was really getting sick this time. The ruckus from Poe in his search for help (while ignoring Finn about how he was alright) and Finn’s depressing thought eating at him made him want to throw up. 

“Shit! Finn! You’re turning GREEN! How are you feeling?!” Poe was in full panic mode. Not the Poe that was cool, calm, and collected.   
Finn felt it come up, the vomit. He squeezed his eyes shut, only to fling them open quickly when he felt the warmth return to his hand. Poe was holding onto his hand.   
“It’s going to be okay! Don’t worry. I’m right here. I won’t leave you.” Poe managed to simmer his panic in order to help Finn feel better. Finn knew it too. The warmth did something funny instead of soothing him, it made the urge to hurl stronger. 

“Poe! You better move. I’m gonna die over!”  
“You’ll be fine. Just keep holding my hand! Let it out.” Poe soothed at Finn,  
Finn squeezed Poe’s hand and braced for the chunks.

“POE! I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU!” Finn shouted  
All the nausea lifted away. It was over, and Finn could breath.   
It was vomit. Precisely, Word vomit.   
Finn froze, waiting for Poe to scold him in disappointment at his love.   
The warmth never left his hand. So, with hope shining in his eyes, Finn slowly turned his eyes to Poe who was smiling warmly at him. It was the biggest smile Finn had ever seen on him. 

“I’m in love with you, too. Are you alright now?” Finn said not releasing his grin.

“Yes…I think so. How about you? Are you alright with it?” Finn puzzled but with an exciting warm sensation in his chest.

“Alright with what? The fact that you’re all better now AND the love of my life loves me in return? You’re goddamn right. I’m more than alright with it. Finn, this is the best day of my life. I love you.” Poe declared proudly. The pink in Poe’s face alerted Finn that he was serious. 

Finn was swimming in the crashing waves of his new found love. Poe loved him. Poe loved HIM back.   
While Finn was on the edge of fainting, Poe took the opportunity to capture Finn’s lips in a sweet kiss. It was perfect.   
For Poe. Finn went into overdrive.

As soon as his lips touched Poe’s, Finn was wrapped up in an overload of heat, and fainted. 

Finn fainted during his first kiss and Poe was back to a panicked mess looking for a Doctor.


End file.
